planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Liberator/Main
The Liberator is a three man gunship. The Liberator's nose guns are useful for preliminary damage before the bombardier weapons can be brought to bear. The bombardier weapons of the Lib are some of the most powerful single weapons in-game, capable of terrorizing ground targets and providing strong defense against enemy aircraft. The liberator tail weapons are excellent for warding off enemy fighters, and provide supplementary damage against ground targets, though lack the damage output nessisary to secure kills without the help of the belly guns. Certifications Liberator Strategy Links *Tech Plant Advanced Offensive Strategy *#In Tech Plant assaults, Liberators should provide close air support (CAS) for the ground team. Use the Liberators to quickly take out the turrets and suppress spawn points. *Amp Station Basic Base Strategies *#When defending the Tech Plant a well-placed Liberator can cover multiple avenues of approach. Make sure the Liberator also has a full crew complement otherwise it only acts like a slow air superiority fighter and unable to implement its air to ground capabilities. *For Casual Use *#Use the Racer Airframe, as you can get a top speed of around 220 KPH. *Gunship Tactics There are a number of techniques and flying styles to do this, but there are three ways to hit ground targets. The first and easiest is to hover over the target. This gives great accuracy to the gunner but you tend to take the most damage. The second method is to fly over the target, shooting the forward gun, and then the belly gun while you go over. This tactic makes you a hard target to hit from the ground, but gives you little time to shoot. Microphones for communication are almost mandatory. The last, and usually most effective, method is to continuously circle the target from a good height. More powerful HE weapons and zoom scopes are needed, but this tactic allows almost constant and accurate fire onto a target while making yourself a difficult target to anyone without lock-on missiles. *Flying Solo Flying solo often means you will be using your lib as a dogfighter. Engaging enemy aircraft is done by flying up to them and switching to the second seat to shoot at them, preferably with a dalton. One shot from the dalton is sufficient to instantly kill any ESF. Any other belly gun will be ineffective against aircraft. Racer Airframe is immensely useful as well. To conduct an engagement in the air while solo libbing, follow the basic steps: #Locate and spot the enemy. This will keep them on your engagement radar and assist your sitational awareness when they inevitably fly into your blind spot. # Aim above their cockpit and fly directly towards it. This is to prepare your dalton for the upcoming shot. # when you are sufficiently close enough (sufficiently is defined in terms of how well you can aim a dalton) switch to your second seat. The ESF should be somewhere below you if you flew above them. By now it will be midway through evasive manouvers. # shoot him. #If you miss and he has evaded your line of sight, drop the tail of your lib towards the ground, face the sky and pivot your belly to face the enemy ESF, you will have an opportunity for another shot or two. # If he is still alive, bring your tail up to the horizontal and go back to step two. It is important that you minimize the time spent in step 1 and 2, and maximize the time spent in the other steps. It's a good idea to use Racer Airframe, as this will mean less time taking damage as you attempt to close the distance. *Hazards and situational awareness The bane of libbing is being shot at by aircraft from an unknown location. Competent ESF pilots will attempt to stay in your blind spot at all times, especially if your belly gun is a dalton. If you are solo libbing, remember the following: #Ground armour will happily shoot at any flying target in their arc of fire. Stay above 200 metres to ensure nasty surprises in the form of armour piercing rounds don't fly at you. #Enemy ESF's need to be facing you directly in order for you to take damage. This means that their movement in the other axes are purely thrust or falling. The moment you take damage, you know where they are. If you are solo libbing, pitch your nose directly up, spin around and face your belly towards the enemy. They most likely were flying directly at you, and now you can shoot them down with your dalton. #Ground launched missiles are the most common way you will take if you are flying near a contested facility. Consider investing in flares. #Nanite auto repair with ammo printing means that you will never need to return to a base to resupply. If you keep yourself safe, you could remain airborne indefinitely.